villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Viktor
Viktor, better known as Dr. Viktor and formerly known as King Viktor, is a Transylian from Anur Transyl in the animated series Ben 10. He is voiced by Michael Dorn, who also voiced Fright Knight, Gatatog Uvenk, and Prometheus. History ''Ben 10'' Viktor worked at NASA to obtain the means to hijack a space shuttle. Despite his size, he possessed excellent reflexes, as he was able to quickly spin around and backhand a super-speeding XLR8 when the latter attempted a sneak attack on him. He is intelligent and while working for Zs'Skayr, his immediate plan was to resurrect his master, whose own plan was to prevent the sun's light from reaching the Earth using various human satellites, thus ensuring that he would be at full power all the time. However, he was not treated with respect after Zs'Skayr was resurrected. After he asked why they needed Ben, Zs'Skayr took control of his body and threw him around. He served as the unofficial leader of the three horror-themed aliens. The purple lightning in which the previous two horror aliens appeared was generated by a teleportation machine that he used. His first appearance was in The Return, where he succeeds in resurrecting Zs'Skayr. In Be Afraid of the Dark, Ben fought Viktor and Zs'Skayr. On Earth, Ben accidentally gained use of Dr. Viktor's form when Viktor found Ben and grabbed him by the wrist, unintentionally adding his DNA to the Omnitrix and giving Ben Frankenstrike. Viktor essentially defeated himself near the end of the episode by trying to warp Ben away, but instead warped himself and the Mummy away. It is explained that back when Zs'Skayr was still inside the Omnitrix, Ben used him to sneak into a horror movie, at which point he was overtaken by the alien, who contacted Dr. Viktor with his plans before Ben transformed back, knowing nothing. ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' Dr. Viktor's deceased body appears in Viktor: The Spoils. In this episode, it is revealed that the real Dr. Viktor had been thrown into the Null Void by Kevin. King Xarion later used AmpFibian to transfer his mind into Dr. Viktor's body, taking the name 'King Viktor'. After he was defeated, the team left him in melted metal with half his face free, swearing vengeance on Ben. ''Ben 10: Omniverse'' In Rad Monster Party, King Viktor's iron-encased body returned in was soon apprehended by the Plumbers, and Zs'Skayr manipulated the boarding of his body onto the Lovely Duck, which Ben, Rook Blonko, Rad Dudesman, and Hobble were supposed to deliver (though they were unaware they were carrying Viktor). Zs'Skayr then inhabited Viktor to stow away with them, and while inside the body defeated and killed King Xarion's spirit, allowing Viktor to regain control of his body and reawaken his mind. He was then freed from his prison by Crujo, and joined his master and colleague in fighting Ben and his team. He was defeated by the combined assault of Rook and Scout, using a manuever they learned at the Plumber's Academy, but when the citizens of Anur Transyl arrive in the form of an angry mob after Ben, allowing Viktor to escape with Zs'Skayr and Crujo. In Charmed, I'm Sure, he was later seen with Crujo building a machine for Zs'Skayr that would let him drain the power of the Alpha Rune, where Charmcaster briefly appeared to take it back. However, she was sent away by Zs'Skayr with a simple snap of his fingers. Viktor and Crujo applauded Zs'Skayr for his trick until he ordered them to get back to work. In The Vampire Strikes Back he voices his oppostion to Zs'Skayr's plan to revive Lord Transyl and his extinct species, due the Vladats past history of enslavement and predation on his people but reluctantly goes along with his master's plan to use Lord Transyl and his army of Vladats to conquer the universe. He is later hit by Whampire's Corruptura along with fellow henchmen Crujo and Kuphulu and forced against his will to work with Ben and Hobble against his master. He is eventually freed from Ben's control when the Omnitrix times out and is directed by Zs'Skayr to grab Ben so Lord Transyl can put a Corruptura on Ben, however when he glances at the pods containing the remains of Lord Transyl's Vladat army, he has a change of heart and drops Ben, stating his hatred of Vladats is greater than his hate for Ben, and betrays Zs'Skayr. He later holds a weakened Lord Transyl up to the small sun created by Atomix and tells Rook he will put the Vladat "someplace safe" as shown in the end where Dr. Viktor imprisoned the Vladat in a coffin in front of the sun in space where he can't do any harm. Powers and Abilties Like most Transylins, Viktor has a range of powers, particularly those which center around electrical manipulation. *'Strength and Durability': He has enhanced strength, as he could easily punch Kevin and send him flying. He was shown lifting an army tank over his head with little effort. He also possesses super durability, being sufficiently durable as to withstand Gwen's mana blasts and Ultimate Big Chill's ice flames with no pain. *'Electrokinesis and Lightning Manipulation' Like most Transylians, Viktor can produce, manipulate and project electricity and he can create and project lightning bolts. He possesses electrokinesis like other Transylians. *'Enhanced Intelligence': He is very intelligent. Navigation Category:Ben 10 Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Revived Category:Brutes Category:Minion Category:Traitor Category:Protective Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Mastermind Category:Related to Hero Category:Honorable Category:Redeemed Category:Doctors and Scientists